


Ya’aburnee

by rhubarber



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhubarber/pseuds/rhubarber
Summary: "It's not the dead you have to fear. It's the living."





	Ya’aburnee

**Author's Note:**

> " “You bury me” is an expression of love that goes beyond the grave, said in hope of death before another for life without them would be unimaginable. " - THAQAFA MAGAZINE

Ryou was a good kid. He harbored no ill-will towards the living or dead alike. Unfortunately, his naivete makes him susceptible to the wicked ways of others who would try to take advantage of him. He could not allow that, no, he simply would not allow that.

His own hypocrisy overshadowed, the spirit makes his presence known to the host earlier than anticipated. Any who seek to threaten the host, is dealt with.

For an individual of such good nature, Ryou had an unlikely passion towards the darker side of things. Occult, witchcraft, necromancy. A curiosity for the shadows. A weird fascination, really. It could be the influence of his father. Or a path of his own, seeking a closure he never could receive after the passing of loved ones.

The first time they spoke to each other face to face, the boy approached him with curiosity. He was a teenager then, and the spirit just looked like him in a luminescent incorporeal form, only more impassive expressions sporting his face. Ryou had put down the book he was reading on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes searching for signs of exhaustion.

"Are you.." Ryou asked cautiously, leaving the comfort of his couch to stand and study the form, unsure of what to end the question with. The living room floor felt colder on his feet. His thoughts raced, a ghost? hallucination? a dream?

"No," came the response. He looked like a mirrored version of Ryou just with some darker elements, more wilder aspects in the features. "I'm the spirit of the millennium ring." he finished lamely.

"The spirit of the.. Oh!" Ryou looked at the Egyptian pendant hanging around his neck and then back to the spirit.

"Would you like to have it back? I mean, it is yours after all. I mean no disrespect if I am misusing the artifact, I got it from-" he rambled as he made to move towards the form before him.

"I know. And no, on the contrary do not take it off, ever." the spirit replied with enough edge in his voice to make Ryou freeze in place.

Ryou eyed him warily, was this a good spirit or a bad one? He couldn't tell just yet. He was getting uneasy but the determination of figuring the meaning of this kept him rooted the spot. This was spooky, even for him.

"It's not the dead you have to fear. It's the living." the spirit spoke in the same monotonous voice.

Easier said than done. The dead have been haunting him for over three millennia, constantly reminding him of what he promised to fulfill. They fuel his head with images that he would never forget even if he began to try. He closes his eyes and sees the scene play in his head, multitudes of sensations swarming over him.

The smell burns his nostrils as he drowns in the heat. Egypt has never been warmer than in that moment.

Ryou's wish upon receiving the millennium ring was quite peculiar compared to the living people approaching the ring before him. They were mortals who sought materialistic gratification.

Wealth. Fame. Glory. Power. Ryou's own father was after knowledge, his obsession to discover along the lines of his work gradually taking up all his mental capacity for logic, failing to notice Ryou following him into the tombs watching the spirit reject yet another potential of revival.

The wish was implicit, Ryou did not exactly know what he was getting himself into upon putting on the millennium ring. The presence within it was granted automatic access to Ryou's soul and the link between them was established right then and there.

A specter appeared before the spirit of the ring and disappeared in an instant. It was a small frightened child but there was no time to tell whether it was himself, many years ago or the boy that today links him to the modern world.

No doubt, Ryou is the host that was meant to put on the ring.

"You're.." Ryou asked cautiously until something seemed to click in his brain. The brief warning he's been told by his father about the artifact that day. The students and teachers falling into comas around him. A comforting presence in days where he thinks of his mother and sister. Something, always awake in the back of his mind, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

Ryou supposes that he's gone mad. He introduces himself to the spirit.

"I apologize, I forgot my manners. My name is Ryou. Bakura Ryou." he says and bows his head slightly and then begins to shuffle awkwardly wracking his brain for something to say. What do you talk about with a spirit?

For now, the spirit of the millennium ring will bide his time and plan meticulously on what he was set on earth to do.

Eventually it will only result in his end too, but he has long since known it already. After all, he has been dead for many years.

"I need your help with killing the Pharaoh." 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa i dont know,, bye


End file.
